Remember?
by N.Jeager
Summary: ¡Yo puedo ser seme Rivaille!-Te juro que quise quemarlos todos...pero recordé que el estúpido castillo formaba parte de los recuerdos y se me paso...-¡Era joven y pendejo Heichou!-"¿Te acuerdas?"


"**Remember?"**

**-A veces te extraño…-**Dijo Levi con un leve tono de indiferencia.

**-¿Enserio Heichou?**

**-Si…extraño tu estúpida vocecita en mi oído diciendo "Heichou, Heichou" cada cinco minutos.**

Eren se sonrojo por aquel comentario-**¿Eso es bueno o malo?**

**-Da igual mocoso…el punto es que te extraño… ¿Sabes? Me moría de ganas por verte maldito idiota.**

**-Yo también lo extrañe Heichou-**El castaño le sonrió con ternura y el sargento quito la mirada del de ojos esmeraldas.

**¿Ha cuanto que no nos veíamos? ¿3 años? ¿Tal vez 4?-**

**-…Ya van casi 4 años…**

El semblante del más bajo cambio de indiferencia a dolor-**Que importa…sé que tal vez no le tomas la importancia.**

**-¡Claro que sí le tomo importancia!-**Eren bajo la mirada avergonzado, nunca le había gritado a su superior de esa manera-**Yo creí que usted lo habría olvidado.**

Después de una pequeña platica sobre el rendimiento de Eren al frente de batalla contra los titanes al sargento se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de recordar los buenos tiempos.

**-¿Recuerdas la ves que nos conocimos? ¿Cuándo de alguna forma nos hicimos amigos?**

Eren rió le hacía tanta gracia la forma tan poco gentil con la que le había hablado Rivaille cuando se conocieron-**¿Cómo olvidarlo?**

**-¿Cuando te fuiste? ¿Cuando el caballo te hizo sufrir?-**Eren volvió a sonreír fuera lo fuese **Rivaille siempre había estado ahí para el.**

**-Esas cosas no se olvidan.**

**-Recuerdo cuando eramos tu y yo contra el mundo...-**Los pensamientos de Eren se detuvieron y en su rostro podía ver confusión.

**-¿Ya no somos usted y yo contra el mundo?**-Sabía a lo que se refería y le dolía...vaya que le dolía, pero se lo había prometido a Mikasa. Entre Heichou y el ya no podría haber nada más que una amistad. Rivaille por su parte sonrió dolido...Ya no eran Eren y el contra el mundo...

Levi cambio radicalmente el tema...Cuanto le incomodaba hablar sobre eso. Se abofeteo mentalmente pero si era idiota ¡El había sacado el tema!-**¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?-**Le pregunto pensativo-**¿O nuestra primera vez?-**Sonrió como idiota al recordar eso. ¡Lo habían hecho casi enfrente de la cuatro ojos! Eren por su parte solo se sonrojo.

**-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! ¡Que verguenza!**

**¿Recuerdas que querías ser seme mocoso ridículo?-**_"Yo podría ser seme si quisiera Levi"._ Eso había dicho Eren en aquella situación. Cada vez que lo recordaba le daban unas inmensas ganas de reír ¿Eren seme? ¿Y él su uke? Sí claro.

-¡**Yo puedo ser seme Rivaille!**-Y seguía con el mismo cuento.

**-Tengo tantos recuerdos en mi cabeza. Allí siguen incluso cuando te fuiste.**

**-Pasamos por mucho juntos...-**Jeager quito la vista de Heichou, sentía todo el reproche de Rivaille. ¿Esa era alguna forma de torturarlo? Por que si era así...Lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

**-Te juro que quise quemarlos todos...pero recordé que el estúpido castillo formaba parte de los recuerdos y se me paso...-**Levi rió secamente...claro que la idea había pasado por su mente, claro el idiota de Erwin lo detuvo antes de llevar a cabo su tarea.

**-¿Que-Quemarlos? ¿Todos?-**Grito Eren, Rivaille era demasiado dramático pero, eso a quemar sus recuerdos...incluyendo el castillo. Sabría dios que fuerza divina lo había hecho cambiar de opinión, porque estaba seguro de que no era por el castillo.

**-Petra fue al castillo...¡¿Realmente me dejaste por ella?!-**Si ese era uno de los complejos más grandes de Heichou. Lo hubiera dejado por Erwin, por el rubio estúpido de Armin o por la acosadora de mi choza. ¿Por qué Petra? Sí bien ella era bonita, inteligente y casi perfecta...pero era más **falsa** que la virginidad de Armin. Y debes en cuando lo acosaba.

Eren comenzó a reír avergonzado...años después se había ido a dar cuenta que Petra no era lo que aparentaba y se daba topes contra la pared por haber dejado a Levi por ella-**¡Era joven y pendejo Heichou!-**Levi levanto una ceja en señal de sarcasmo para tomar al mocoso del cuello de su camisa y a traerlo hacía el plantandole un beso.

-**Lo sigues siendo. Mocoso estúpido.**

**-Gracias...me hacía falta escucharlo.**

_Tal vez no podían estar juntos como ellos querían. Tal vez los amigos de Levi & la maldita de Mikasa se había puesto de acuerdo para alejarlos y que no volvieran a estar juntos. Pero eso les valía una mierda. Porque ellos a pesar de los miles de errores que cometieron **juntos**, siempre hallaban la manera de solucionarlos **juntos**. Tal vez en gran parte fue por eso que Levi le hizo esa pregunta al idiota de Eren_ _**"¿Te acuerdas?"**_

_**.**_

_**,**_

_**,**_

_**¿Les gusto? ¿NO? & p**__**asando algo importante ¡D**__**espués de mil años volví!...okya en mi fic pasado prometí que actualizaría los domingo mis fics...No tengo excusas...bueno si las tengo xD Pero es que la escuela me tiene atada y yo sin inspiración, ni pc ni nada ;w;. De**__**jen un review. O no actualizo nada nunca ;n;**_

_**Los tengo bien checados -.w-. Ja'ne:3**_


End file.
